Tenchi's Hectic Morning
by maegurwen
Summary: Tenchi wakes up to discover not all is as it seems and Sasami seems to have been left alone in the house with some children who are not all that they seem.
1. What a morning!

i do not own the characters

Tenchi and sasami's hectic day

What a morning!.

The birds were tweeting and the sun was shining through a window on the top floor of a beautiful looking wooden house.

The sunlight glistens into the room hitting a young man in the face with its rays.

"Sunlight…".He mutters.

Then a voice can be heard.

"TENCHI , ARE YOU UP YET!"

"YES, SASAMI I AM ." Tenchi replied as he got out of bed and got dressed in his usual clothes, then he went to the door and opened it.

As he walked out of his room he triped over ryo-oki.

"Ryo-oki, what are you doing sitting in front of my door" Tenchi asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Mew" Ryo-oki replied before bounding down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Cabbits.." He said rolling his eyes.

For a moment Tenchi noticed a very big silence in the house and wondered where everyone was.

" Ryoko? Ayeka? Mihoshi? Kiyone? Grandfather? Washu? Father?" he called out.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find a little group of children of about the age of five huddling round Sasami looking very hungry.

"Sasami, what have I told you about running a day care centre?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm sorry Tenchi. They were all screaming and crying when I got up this morning.

They were sitting in the seating area. A couple of them were crying. There faces seem familiar somehow. You take a look at them." Sasami suggested.

Tenchi got down onto his knees near the children and looked at there faces, two of the children were male and looked vaguely familiar to him.

He continued to look at the others, they all had distinctive hair and eye colouring.

They looked like miniatures of the girls in the house apart from Sasami.

He got up and wandered round trying to make sense of the situation then walked back to where the children were.

Then he looked at them all again and picked up the child with the cyan hair and looked into her eyes. They were an amber yellow. The only person that lived in the house that had yellow eyes was Ryoko.

"Ryoko?" He asked.

"My Tenchi" Said the child before hugging him.

"Sasami, I think this is everyone." Tenchi said. "This is Ryoko."

Sasami stopped cooking and looked at them before picking up a purple haired child.

"Ayeka!" She asked.

"Sasami" Little Ayeka replyed.

Sasami hugged her sister before looking at the others.

"I'll call there name's and see what happens" Sasami suggested as she put Ayeka down.

Ayeka ran over to Tenchi and clung onto his leg as Sasami started to call out the names.

"mihoshi?"

A little blonde child came forward, giggled and then started to twirl in circles.

"kiyone?"

A green haired girl came forward and slapped the blonde child before saying " stop that, it could be dangerous."

The blonde one called Mihoshi started to cry.

"Washu?"

The little spiky red haired child came forwards before declaring " I am a genius" with a mad look in her eyes.

"That's washu alright!" Tenchi replied.

"That just leaves the two boys over there." Sasami explained.

"I've got a good idea to who they are. Trust me to be the only guy in the house to have to baby sit his father and grandfather" Tenchi said in frustration. "I'll take them all in the seating area.

"Good" Replied Sasami " I'm trying to cook".

"By the way I think Washu's up to something. I think she did this as one of her experiments." Tenchi added.

"Really?" Sasami asked.

"Yeah, we should know her by now to know that she experiments." Tenchi replied. "I'll go see what Washu's doing after I settle them down in the other room."

So Tenchi headed out of the kitchen with Ryoko round his neck and Ayeka clinging to his leg while being followed by the others.

Mihoshi was still crying, so tenchi picked her up and calmed her down by talking to her and then put her back on the floor.

She stopped crying almost immediately.

He asked Ryoko to stop hugging him so that they could have breakfast and she agreed.

She let go of his neck and he gently put her next to the table in her usual seat.

Next he started to peel Ayeka off of his leg.

"Please Ayeka, let go. Its breakfast time." He pleaded.

"Yeah Ayeka, let go of Tenchi" Ryoko said looking a little cross.

Ayeka let go and stood there while glaring at Ryoko

Tenchi started sorting out where they were all going to sit.

"Right, we are going to sit in the usual places but no starting a fight. Especially you two Ayeka and Ryoko." Tenchi warned.

"I wont Tenchi" they both said together before sitting down in there usual places

Sasami came out of the kitchen and put the breakfast on the table before sitting down.

Tenchi divided the breakfast out between them all and they all started to eat.

"The food is great" Mihoshi said enthusiastically.

Most of them laughed except for Washu, who looked as thought she had an idea.

She got up and ran off.

"Where is she going?" Tenchi asked.

"Don't ask me" replied Sasami as she took some of the dishes away.

When everyone was finished, Sasami went to do some cleaning in the kitchen which left Tenchi all alone with six of the seven children.

"I guess its time to go have fun then" Tenchi muttered.


	2. Playtime

Chapter two : Playtime!

Ryo-oki had just finished eating a carrot in the kitchen when she saw a small girl coming towards her. The girl had red spiky hair and Ryo-oki knew who it was.

Looking in all directions she spotted a window in the kitchen that was wide open, so she jumped into the air and landed on the counter and was about to head out the window when Sasami turned round and spotted her.

"Ryo-oki, where do you think you are going?" Sasami asked.

"mew" Ryo-oki replied.

Sasami looked towards the doorway of the kitchen to see some red hair disappear from view.

"Washu was chasing you!"Sasami asked in surprise.

Ryo-oki mewed and nodded.

Meanwhile in the seating area, chaos was in full flow.

Ayeka and Ryoko had started a staring match, which was highly unusual as they usually insulted each other and almost usually ended up in some sort of fight.

Mihoshi was spinning around again as Kiyone watched television.

Kiyone spotted her and grabbed her, pulling her onto the seat.

"Television is educational Mihoshi, now watch it" Kiyone ordered.

Mihoshi started to cry again.

Yosho and Nobyuki on the other hand were content and happy.

They were play fighting behind the seats making sure they don't hurt each other.

Tenchi spotted them before saying " I hope your not hurting each other."

They both shook there heads and carried on play fighting.

The staring match with Ayeka and Ryoko on the other hand was heating up.

Ryoko had made a small fireball, Ayeka was waiting for one of her guardians to turn up to protect her from Ryoko's fireball.

Azaka turned up a minute later.

"ayeka?"It asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"What happened to you your highness? You look like a five year old." He replied.

"Don't ask me, do I look like I know?" Ayeka snapped.

Ryoko extinguished the fireball and started laughing , until she fell onto the floor and rolled about.

"What are you laughing at? You don't look that much different than I do" Ayeka said.

"Yeah but at least I look cuter" Ryoko replied with a smile.

"Your not cuter, I am" Ayeka said angrily.

Tenchi looked at them both

"Does that mean you still think like an adult" Tenchi asked.

"Sometimes" Ryoko replied.

"Do you remember anything last night?" He asked Ryoko and Ayeka.

" I remember looking for Washu yesterday as she hadn't been out of her room, so I went in and found all these shot glasses filled with what looked like sambouka or sake. So I drunk one then went to bed because I felt like I needed to sleep." Ryoko answered.

" I remember not seeing Washu, then I noticed that Ryoko wasn't around. I wanted to find her before she kidnapped you or made you her slave. I also went to Washu's room to see where she was and to ask if she knows where Ryoko is. I drank a glass of what seemed like sake but it didn't taste like it. It tasted like apple!" Ayeka answered

Tenchi went round the room asking if any of them had gone to Washu's room the previous night.

They all replied yes to his question.

He also asked them if they had drunken out of any shot glasses while they were in Washu's room.

Mihoshi replied that she couldn't remember, Kiyone muttered that she may have had a sip of it.

Nobyuki and Yosho denied everything.

Ayeka came back over to tenchi.

"Actually I think that was apple juice I drank yesterday, that's why I remember it tasting of apple.

Tenchi sat down on a chair and started to think. It was all getting a bit too confusing.

Next he went to find Sasami.


	3. Washu and Sasami

Washu and Sasami

Tenchi knew he had a rough idea of where Sasami was, so he walked into the kitchen and found her cooking.

"I think I may have found out what's causing them all to be like that" Tenchi said.

"Because after talking to Ryoko and Ayeka I found out they drank some stuff that they thought was sake. Kiyone has admitted to taking a sip. Mihoshi doesn't know. My father and grandfather just deny it all. Ayeka changed her mind and said it was apple juice and not sake and its hard to tell what caused it and if it was the sake or not in Washu's room" Tenchi explained.

"Talking of Washu, she was chasing Ryo-oki." Sasami said.

"What makes you say that, Sasami?" Replied Tenchi.

"Because I caught Ryo-oki about to jump out of the window, and then when I looked round I saw some red hair disappearing from view. The only one in the house with red hair is Washu." Sasami explained.

"Well, she did have that glint of madness in her eyes earlier. She might want to experiment on her. I'm going to go look for her after lunch and see what went wrong." Tench said.

Tenchi headed out of the kitchen and watched as everything got out of hand.

Ryoko and Ayeka had teamed up to challenge Mihoshi and Kiyone to a fight.

Mihoshi looked as thought she was going to cry again, she had only stopped ten minutes previously.

Ryoko had that glare in her eyes and then flew over Kiyone's head and was about to attempt to put Kiyone in a headlock when Tenchi interrupted it.

"Ryoko, Kiyone and Ayeka, what do you think you are doing?" Tenchi asked.

"Playing" They said in unison.

"Wrestling?" Tenchi asked.

"Yes" Ayeka and Ryoko replied.

Kiyone didn't speak right away .

"….They were going to wrestle Mihoshi" Kiyone replied.

"I wanted to play hide and seek" Replied Mihoshi.

Ryoko rolled her eyes and floated up to the beams above the table.

Ryoko's voice could be heard from where they were.

"You people are no fun, all I wanted to do was at least have a challenge . Even if it is Ayeka that I end up wrestling."

"Ryoko, come down here please." Tenchi asked.

"For you Tenchi, I will." Ryoko replied as she floated back down to the ground.

"After midday meal I will try finding Washu so that she can give you an antidote." Tenchi said.

The four girls cheered and promised Tenchi that they would only do arm wrestling.

As midday meal time approached, food could be smelt.

Ryoko was arm wrestling Ayeka again.

Currently she had beaten Mihoshi four times, Kiyone twice and Ayeka once.

"What's the matter princess, am I to strong for you to wrestle?" Ryoko said tauntingly.

"Eat Jurai dust, space demon" Ayeka replied.

Tenchi was getting bored, so decided that he would find Washu sooner rather than later. He had already managed to miss doing his chores in the morning because there wasn't anyone else to help Sasami.

He walked down the corridor until he got to Washu's room and knocked on the door.

There was silence, so Tenchi knocked on the door again before walking into Washu's room.

There on the table were the shot glasses with the sake still in many of them. He looked along the empty glasses and noticed that at least seven shot glasses were empty.

He picked up one and smelt it.

"Apple! Ayeka lied" Tenchi said.

Then he heard a voice.

"Tenchi, why are you in my lab."

"Washu, I am here because I want to know if you have an antidote for your child looking potion and why you experimented on the other people in the house," he explained.

"I left the potion out to see if anyone would drink it, I had tested it out on myself and wasn't really sure if it was working on me. I'm sorry, I had to make sure it worked." Washu explained.

"There is an antidote, I've just taken some to see if it works."

She stepped out of the shadows.

Washu was her normal regular self again.

"Will this work on the others?" Tenchi asked.

"If it has worked on me, it should work on them too. But only give them a teaspoon each." She replied.

"Thank you Washu" Tenchi said.

"Tell Ryoko not to feel bad towards me because of this, I wasn't sure it was going to work."Washu said.

"I'll try" He replyed.

"Thank you , Tenchi"

He left her room and walked towards the seating area and found that they were all playing a game of hide and seek.

Ryoko was behind the television, but as soon as she saw Tenchi she phased behind him and hugged him round the neck.

"Ryoko, do you have to hug me at the moment." Tenchi asked.

"Yes, since I got forced into playing hide and seek for Mihoshi's benefit." Ryoko replyed before letting go and floating to the ground.

"Listen up everyone, I got the antidote off of Washu. Don't be mad at Washu, she wasn't sure the potion she was testing was going to work and wanted to try it out on a few more people to see if it worked. I guess when it comes to it she had no choice but to use all the people that came in as test subjects." Tenchi explained.

Then he gave them a teaspoon each and poured the antidote on it.

One by one they each took it.

"Tastes like banana" Ayeka commented.

Ryoko rolled her eyes.

Ryoko changed first then ran to Tenchi and hugged him

"Thank you my Tenchi " She said before kissing him on his cheek.

Tenchi went a light shade of pink.

Ayeka was still small and was glaring up at Ryoko.

"What's the matter little Ayeka. Don't like me hugging Tenchi? Or maybe it was the kiss you don't like." She said tauntingly.

They all started to sit down at the table.


	4. Returning to normal

Returning to normal.

They were all currently sitting at the table waiting for dinner.

Ayeka was back to normal a few minutes after Ryoko.

She glared at her from where she was sitting.

"Next time, hands of Tenchi . Unless you want to be attacked by my guardians." Ayeka warned.

"Why should I listen to you. I'm at least four thousand years older than you." Ryoko replied. "Anyway, I listen to Tenchi."

Mihoshi had started to giggle at Kiyone who was still small.

Kiyone changed a second later and managed to whack her knee off the table in the process.

"OOOOOW!" She said in pain.

Mihoshi continued to giggle before saying " serves you right for stopping me having fun and enjoying myself.".

Kiyone glared at Mihoshi.

Mihoshi got up a moment later and started to spin round and round.

As she did that she changed back into her adult form.

"See, wasn't that fun!" Mihoshi replied.

"Yeah, very" Kiyone said dully and sarcastically.

Ryoko and Ayeka were sitting next to Tenchi as usual.

Ryoko was leaning on Tenchi, then looking over at Ayeka pulled some faces imitating Ayeka.

"Things are getting back to normal." He said before giggling.

Suddenly there were too more sounds and Tenchi's father and grandfather appeared.

"You should have been doing your chores" Said his grandfather.

"And leave Sasami to cope with all of us?" Tenchi's father asked.

"I guess your right." Tenchi's grandfather said.

"Hey! How comes you didn't whack your legs off the table?" Kiyone asked.

"Because we don't sit too close to the table." Nobyuki replied.

After dinner, Tenchi got on with his choires, Ayeka walked off to her room, Ryoko watched from her beam in the roof, Sasami continued to clean the kitchen, Kiyone and Mihoshi sat in front of the television.

The day went on as usual.

Ayeka and Ryoko started another fight.

At one point he found Ryoko had pinned Ayeka to the ground.

He also saw Ayeka's Guardians coming.

"Er, Ryoko." He said.

"Yes ,Tenchi. "She replied.

"Let go of Ayeka, her guardian's are coming." He answered.

"Thanks Tenchi." Ryoko replied as she phased to the roof.

"Why did you just help her?" Ayeka asked.

"To save you both from all the fighting, and to save your guardians attacking her. It does no good Ayeka. Plus I am not property either." Tenchi replied

By the time he had gotten all his chores done it was night time.

He walked into the house, made his way to his room, opened the door and just collapsed out onto the bed.

His eyelids became more heavier, and he soon fell off to sleep.


End file.
